Amores de ensueño
by Miload47
Summary: Historias completamente AU de parejas yaoi y hetero de South Park, ninguna se relaciona entre ellas. La mayoria basadas en leyendas o simplemente desarrolladas en mundos de fantasía en donde el amor es imperecedero. - Pasense a leer :D Advierto que es demasiado cursi y no me hago responsable si terminan con triple Diabetes despues de ésto XD
1. Granada (Dip)

**Granada (Dip)**

 **¿Qué podría ser mejor que estar junto al ser amado?** Eso pensaba el apuesto jovencito quien no dejaba de vigilar a la hermosa rubia a su lado; una esplendorosa vista a su parecer, en donde ella apenas y se cubría con un delicado vestido blanco sentada entre todo un verde paraje que la hacía lucir como la más bella joya.

-Estella – Pronuncio su nombre a lo bajó con suspiro enamorado.

La joven sintió ese llamado y lo encaró cruzando ambas miradas, pero muy al contrario de él, se dejó ver con su habitual semblante mostrando otro tipo de sentimientos; hastío, cólera y quizás odio.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Phillip? – Respondió con molestia cansada de su sola presencia.

Todos se preguntaban ¿Cómo alguien tan bello y bondadoso amaría tanto a alguien de corazón pútrido y avaricioso? Antes se pensaba que se trataba solo de algún extraño deseo, pues muchos la han llegado a admiraban de esa forma queriendo solo acariciar su voluptuoso cuerpo y hacerla suspirar bajo algún lecho. No obstante, de al poco tiempo se daban cuenta de lo sincero que era su amor por ella y aunque quisieran abrirle los ojos al chico, él se mantenía firme en sus sentimientos.

Pip creía ciegamente que la rubia lo correspondía por completo, pero todos sabían que Estella sólo se aprovechaba de ello, usándolo para su puro placer de hacerlo sufrir.

-Te amo.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ya estoy harta de que me lo digas cada día.

La dura contestación de la rubia caló su pecho como ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así se desvivió por solo escuchar su voz.

Toda persona estaría feliz de tener el amor de alguien como lo era Pip, pero no era el caso de Estella ¿Por qué permitía su cercanía? Nadie llegaba a una clara conclusión, solamente pensaban en la maldad de la joven, ver con tristeza su deleite por ver los ojos afligidos de Pip aguarse por ella.

De cualquier forma, eran una pareja y el jovencito la seguiría a donde fuera complaciéndola en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y ella no haría nada por alejarlo.

Ambos ganaban la atención de las personas que les rodeen, curiosos en su supuesto noviazgo indagando un poco sobre su torcido amorío y nada más allá en realidad de lo que estaban dispuestos a presenciar, nadie gustaba de meterse en relaciones ajenas y más si estas se distinguían de entre teñiduras ponzoñosas. Sin embargo, alguien absolutamente ajeno a su dimensión no pensaba de esa manera y los vigilaba con sumo cuidado sin perderse ningún mínimo detalle.

 ** _¿Qué clase de embrujo dejó sobre ese noble corazón esa chica? Sino no lo amaba ¿Por qué se mantenía esa relación, por qué Pip le era tan leal?_** En las oscuras sombras del averno un especial individuo se preguntaba eso y muchas más sobre ese par, interesándose especialmente por la adoración y estupidez del joven.

El príncipe del inframundo siglos se había preguntado a sus adentros **_¿Qué es lo que siempre he necesitado como el heredero de este infierno? Una pareja leal al más grande de los demonios. Exijo tener a alguien cuya bondad e inocencia sepa amarme aun entre tinieblas, cumpliendo todos mis mandatos esclavizándose solo por amor a mí._**

Desde la primera vez que observó al chico se asombró por sus extraños suspiros hacia la despreciable Estella y a partir de ese momento quedó completamente prendado sobre él, viéndose a sí mismo en la imagen de la hermosa rubia teniendo a su enamorado como suyo.

El demonio había buscado mucho por ese mortal y no dejaría que el ciego amor de Pip se desperdiciara en una tonta e insignificante humana de efímera existencia, lo necesitaba para él y lo conseguiría sin importar el modo.

 **0O0O0**

Caminar a solas en medio del bello prado era una tranquila costumbre para la pareja o al menos solo para Pip, pues pareciera que para Estella era una aburrida agonía aceptando ese paseo con molestia, pero era de las pocas veces que admitia algo para complacerlo y mantenerlo así durante el resto del día sin tener que escucharlo sobre el cariño que tanto le declaraba y se trataba del único lugar y ocasión donde podía hacerlo.

En medio de su pequeña caminata, Pip pensaba en lo mucho que quería a su amada y después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos se preguntaba si ella en verdad era feliz con él. Estella jamás regalaba sonrisas a nadie, aunque solo lo hacía cuando el rubio llegaba a cuestionar si ella coincidía en su sentir, siempre respondía que sí y que lo amaba más que a nada. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a tener un verdadero afecto de su parte, antes solo se conformaba con sus palabras. Si Estella así lo decía él se daba más que satisfecho.

Pero el tiempo pasa y su corazón se estrujaba todos los días con sus hirientes miradas que le dedicaba, una cada vez más dura que la anterior.

Día a día que va pasando se sentía más lejos de su negro corazón, necesitaba preguntar, tener de nuevo esa seguridad de saber que lo seguía amando como todas esas ocasiones en las que le había sonreído. Necesitaba esos labios curvearse para él.

-Estella – La llamó encontrándose de nuevo con su expresión de completo desagrado atormentándolo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

\- Amor mío, hemos llevado muchos años de estar juntos y estoy seguro de mi amor por ti, pero aun así necesito preguntártelo ¿De verdad eres feliz conmi...

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Otra vez esa estúpida pregunta?

Lo interrumpió de repente no esperando ese tipo de contestación doliéndole profundamente. Esperaba esa sonrisa que ansiaba ver, pero al parecer ya hace mucho que le fue negado ese privilegio.

-Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida y necesito saber si realmente me amas como para ser feliz a mi lado.

\- ¡Por favor! Estoy aquí contigo ¿o no? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿No te es suficiente tenerme todos los días en este aburrido lugar, tomarme por las noches cada vez que quieres y tener que soportar verte la cara cada mañana? ¡No seas un marica, Pip! – El jovencito de pelo dorado se tensó con la colérica voz de Estella y entre esas palabras ninguno se percataba que la tierra escasamente empezaba a temblar, para ellos solo había dolor y deleite cada uno por su parte. Pip no asimilaba muy bien lo que decía ni lo que pasaba, pero parte de él sentía que se estaba muriendo. –¡Ya me tienes harta, te odio! ¡Ojalá te fueras de mi vida!

Dicha esa última frase Estella sonreía de gozo viendo el destrozado rostro del chico, para ella era su apreciado alimento convirtiéndose en la arpía más despreciada para un joven enamorado. Y en ese instante, en el corazón de Pip se abrió una grieta tan grande como la que se empezaba a percibir en la fértil tierra.

¿Qué pasaba? Una colosal fisura junto con otras más pequeñas aparecían bajo sus pies y la brecha más grande rápidamente logró separarlos empujándolos en lados opuestos. Todo el suelo agitaba sus delgados cuerpos y dentro de la abertura se escuchaban gigantescos galopes de caballos y relinchos de estos, inundando todo de un terrible olor a pasto calcinado.

Estella se encontraba totalmente aturdida y solo se encogía en el suelo asustada, Pip no pensó en nada más que en protegerla y con desesperación quería moverse hacia ella.

El sonido de un carruaje y los relinchos bestiales se sentían más cerca y los estremecía con más violencia.

\- ¡Estella! – Gritó su nombre, pero su voz apenas era audible hasta para sus propios oídos.

Enfocaba su vista hacia su amada que permanecía en su agobiante posición, y repentinamente fue bloqueada con la llegada de dos escalofriantes orbes sobre él.

Pip estupefacto contemplo desde la calcinada hierba al demoniaco ser que estaba en medio de ambos. Un hombre de piel pálida, cabello sumamente negro y ojos penetrantes color escarlata se montaba en un grotesco carruaje plateado guiado por tres fieros caballos negros.

El príncipe del averno por fin se encontraba cara a cara con el mortal que tanto había querido conocer, después de tanta vigilia lo tenía a su merced.

\- ¡N-no le hagas daño a Estella! – Fue lo primero que pronunció Pip, solo pensaba en Estella, ella y nada más. El demonio pensaba en lo idiota que era, puesto que como siempre estaba enterado de lo que pasaba entre ellos, por supuesto había escuchado las fuertes declaraciones de la rubia.

\- ¿Estella? ¿Te refieres a esa perra de ahí? – El jovencito le dedico una mirada sorprendida y cabreada por cómo se le había referido – No, niño, no estoy interesado en esa insignificante basura –– De la boca del demonio empezaron a surgir partículas de ceniza que iban en dirección a Pip y en susurro dijo su principal motivo – Yo vine solo por ti.

Las cenizas tocaron los labios del jovencito y éste cayó inconsciente.

Estella presenciaba como podía lo que pasaba delante suyo y con miedo observó como el príncipe de escalofriante esencia bajaba de su carruaje y tomaba en brazos al pequeño Pip.

\- ¿Qui-quien eres tú? ¿Qué vas a ha-hacer con él?

El temible príncipe volteó a verla de reojo con desinterés, a pesar de ser el segundo al mando de los infiernos no implicaba que no la odiara también como muchos otros mortales en ese mundo. No entendía como esa mujer no estaba en las profundidades de su reino atormentando almas.

\- Yo no soy alguien de tu interés, ni tampoco de lo que haga con este bello humano. Tu misma dijiste que lo querías fuera de tu vida y es justo lo que voy a hacer.

Subió a su carruaje con el rubio en su regazo y los colosales caballos empezaron a retomar el camino hacia el averno.

 **0O0O0**

Un peculiar olor dulzón lo despertaba y el abrir los parpados le causaba jaqueca.

-Estella... – Articuló esperando a que su amada atendiera su llamado, pero en vez de eso; de nuevo esos ojos escarlatas lo aprisionaron clavándose en su persona.

\- No, Phillip. Estella ya no existe, solo existo yo para ti – Pip se levantó con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Era ese mismo demonio que los había separado.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Tranquilo mi dulce niño. A partir de este momento vivirás aquí en mi reino, sirviéndome con tu más profundo amor. Soy tu compañero eterno, Damien; heredero del infierno.

El jovencito no asimilaba nada de lo dicho por Damien ¿Estará soñando? ¿Cómo un demonio lo raptaría así sin más?

-N-no es verdad, yo ahora mismo estoy teniendo una pesadilla. Yo estoy con Estalla, durmiendo junto a ella ¡Quiero despertar ya! – Se tapó el rostro asustado no queriendo ver nada a su alrededor. El príncipe lo tomó de ambas manos obligandolo a verlo a los ojos carmesí.

-No Pip, no es un sueño. Tu estas aquí conmigo y esa puta a quien tanto llamas está lejos ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta? A ella no le importas y deseó verte lejos – El joven rubio de inmediato recordó lo último acontecido con la hermosa chica – En cambio yo, te deseo más que a nada, no sabes el tiempo que tenido que aguantar por encontrar a alguien como tú. Quiero tu amor Phillip Pirrup – Pip estaba aún sin comprender a Damien y lo miraba lloroso negándose a entender a un demonio – Eres el único capaz de amar a alguien de entidad maligna y corazón negro ¡Naciste para ser mío!

-Estás loco... – Fue lo único que pudo responder y Damien cabreado lo soltó con fuerza saliendo de la elegante habitación infernal.

Pip se quedó solo y se aferró a las sabanas en donde había despertado, llorando y liberando toda su frustración.

Dentro del mundo del averno era difícil saber cuándo era de día o cuando era de noche y Phillip ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el príncipe lo raptó, pero sabía que los días seguían pasando y no dejaba de pensar ni una sola vez en Estella.

-Estella, mi Estella... – Era lo que más articulaba, a quien más nombraba y eso hacia arder en furia a Damien.

Todo el tiempo era así. Pip se encontraba con el príncipe y de él emanaba un fuerte aroma dulce, pero a la medida que chocaban palabras no muy gratas ésta desaparecía y recibía las coléricas miradas de Damien recordándole de cierta manera a su amada.

-Pip – A sus espaldas lo llamó el príncipe y de nuevo se respiraba ese particular olor – Necesito que dejemos de pelear.

-Devuélveme a mi mundo – Soltó sin más cruzado de brazos.

El de ojos escarlata suspiró harto de terminar siempre en una peligrosa discusión, trataba de relajarse cada cuando no queriendo lastimarlo.

-No lo haré, tú deber es estar aquí junto a mí.

\- No, eso no pasará. Yo soy un humano y debo relacionarme con humanos. Tu eres el príncipe del infierno y te relacionas con demonios. Mi lugar no es aquí, sino con Estella...

Ese nombre ¿Por qué siempre debe mencionar ese maldito nombre cada que se cruzan? Cada vez más odiaba a esa humana, lo tenía totalmente atado.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú podrás encajar en cualquier otro lugar menos con esa ramera!

La esencia dulce de Damien empezaba a desaparecer y de sus ojos salían chispas de pavesa ¿Qué significaba aquello? Al principio era lo que menos le importaba a Pip, pero llegando a la costumbre de siempre reñir con el príncipe del averno su atención cada vez se fijaba más en esos detalles.

El jovencito ya dejaba de replicar cada molesta contestación de Damien y éste lo notaba a la medida que pasaba, los ojos azules solo se sujetaban a los suyos lleno de curiosidad.

\- ¿Pip?

\- ¿Sí?

Y de nuevo esa fragancia hacia presencia y sus ojos volvían a como estaban antes.

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – El jovencito se sonrojó por sentirse descubierto y desvió la mirada concibiendo un ligero deja vú.

 _\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?_

La suave voz de la pequeña Estella sonó en su cabeza, recordando los ayeres de su niñez en donde se embelesaba por la fuerte mirada de la niña y su singular belleza.

¿Por qué lo relacionaba con Estella siempre que veía sus ojos? Damien, aunque fuera el príncipe de los demonios, poseía una belleza que se comparaba con su amada, ambos de fuerte carácter y miradas infernales. Sin embargo, el príncipe parecía tener más humanidad que ella, llegando hasta a sentirse querido por él.

-No es nada, Damien...

 **0O0O0**

La luz dejaba de existir para Pip, pues era un lugar donde no tocaba el sol y solo había penumbras y almas extraviadas más allá del paisaje. El joven solo recorría los alrededores del castillo sin nada más en particular ¿Quién diría que un simple humano de corazón noble como él llegara a acostumbrarse a un lugar como el infierno?

Había entablado una buena relación con el rey y sorpresivamente con el príncipe Damien, había aprendido que en los demonios podía haber un poco de humanidad y en los ángeles un poco de maldad. Aun no comprendía del todo lo que en verdad albergaba dentro de esos seres místicos del que su mundo creía y no se apresuraba en hacerlo. Solo estaba ahí, enfocado en su situación dentro del averno.

¿Qué será de Estella, se habrá olvidado de él?

¿Qué sentimientos tenía por Damien? Estaba seguro de que su compañía hace mucho que dejó de desagradarle, pero esa rara sensación que aparecía en su pecho empezaba a confundirlo.

Por parte del Príncipe, seguía de cerca a Pip yendo a su lado. Con su elegante túnica negra de hombreras doradas y mentón alto lo observaba esperando a que sintiera su mirada y lo esperara.

Pip presenció la cercanía de Damien y sonrió esperando por él, tal y como quería el de grandes orbes infernales.

-Hola Pip

\- Hola Damien

Ya no había tensión entre ellos y en su interior pasaba algo que los hacia dichosos. Para Pip no era claro, pero el príncipe siempre fue consciente de lo que le pasaba.

Damien se encontraba profundamente enamorado de su dulce niño Pip. No lo admitía a palabra suelta, pues quería mantener su impenetrable imagen.

¿Cómo era posible él siendo el gobernante de los demonios llegó a amar con intensidad al joven humano de noble corazón?

-Si eres el príncipe del averno ¿Por qué luces como un humano? – La inesperada pregunta de Pip sorprendió a Damien ¿Cómo contestaría eso?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Refutó con gracia, era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así – Tengo mi verdadera apariencia demoniaca si es que quieres verla, lo cual dudo.

El jovencito río por el incrédulo rostro de su acompañante.

-Entonces ¿Ésta no es tu verdadera apariencia?

-Ambas son mi verdadera apariencia, solo que opto más por esta forma. Me parezco más a ti – Sincero respondió con un leve rubor en su pálida piel y Pip percibió ese aroma de nuevo; eso significaba una cosa.

-Sé que me amas demasiado cuando desprendes ese agradable olor a granada y te sonrojas.

La granada, la fruta del infierno como le había dicho Damien a su amado mortal. Cuando el demonio exponía sus sentimientos al ser amado éstos soltaban el aroma a granada, lo único dulce y vivo en las tinieblas. Pero si estos demostraban cólera salían rastros de pavesa en sus ojos.

-Cierra la boca Phillip ¿Quién dijo que yo te amaba?

-No necesito que me lo digan, lo sé.

 _\- ¿Eres feliz a mi lado?_

 _\- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que te amo Phillip. Ya deja de preguntarme eso._

El recuerdo de Estella aun lo tenía presente y no estaba seguro qué significaban para él esas escenas en su cabeza.

 **0O0O0**

Ambos se hallaban sentados junto al árbol de granada, pequeños besos se repartían por todo el rostro y los labios de Damien le sabían a la idolatrada fruta del averno envolviéndose en sus brazos junto con esa fragancia que tanto adoraba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No lo sabía y en esos momentos no le interesaba.

El príncipe se aferraba al delgado cuerpo de su amado y enredando sus uñas largas entre los largos hilos de oro.

-Damien – Susurró el rubio y el nombrado sonrió saberse correspondido con escucharlo decir su nombre.

-Phillip – Nombró de igual manera con voz enamorada.

Dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos sin pensar en nada, más que en apreciarse el uno al otro. Pero pronto la mente de Pip se llenaron de recuerdos y la fría mirada una hermosa rubia apareció de inmediato.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorpresivamente y desvió el rostro no queriendo verse descubierto por el príncipe. Damien se vio preocupado y rápido comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amado.

\- ¿La extrañas? – Preguntó tristeza, apenas percibida por Pip.

-Yo... - Ligeras lagrimas empezaron a rodar sus mejillas y Damien las limpio con uno de sus dedos –Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien, ha pasado tanto y no he sabido nada de Estella desde... aquella vez.

El heredero no quería que Pip viera de nuevo a esa chica, era de alma pútrida y aunque estuvieran lejos, lo tenía atrapado entre sus garras. Le dolía que el rubio deseara ver a Estella, eso solo le daba a entender que no había dejado de amarla.

-Puedo hacer que la veas, Pip – Su amado levantó el rostro incrédulo y con una sonrisa apareciéndose.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me dejarías ver a Estella?

Damien asintió y arrancó del árbol el fruto que tanto caracterizaba al infierno.

-Pip, jamás te lo he preguntado y sé que no sería necesario hacerlo porque estoy seguro de lo sientes por mí, pero debo preguntártelo – El de ojos escarlata llenos de amor extendió la granada hacia Pip – ¿Tú me amas?

El rubio no necesitaba entender el porqué del regalo y lo aceptó con el corazón palpitante.

-Más que a mi propia existencia, Te amo Damien.

El demonio se alegró con esas palabras y lo besó con delicadeza dejando rastros de ceniza en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, mi dulce Phillip – El pequeño quedó desmayado en los brazos del príncipe – Solo quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad es estar con ella, no seré un obstáculo. Estaré velando por ti y si un día decides volver a mi; come la granada y pide en lo mas profundo de tu ser que volvamos a estar juntos.

Todo se había vuelto negro para Pip y la voz de Damien dejó de escucharla despues de aquellas palabras. Su consciencia se quedó dormida hasta sentir los rayos solares en sus parpados y despertó en un hermoso prado.

\- ¿Damien? – Aun aturdido esperaba la gruesa voz del príncipe hablándole, pero luego se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba y unos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Phillip? – Una mujer rubia, de peculiar belleza estaba parada frente a él con una canasta en mano. Reconocería donde fuera el iris de esos ojos fríos que empezaban a aguarse.

\- ¡Estella!

\- ¡Pip! – Estella corrió hacia él aventando la canasta. Lo abrazó con desespero y lloró con añoranza en su pecho.

-E-Estella... – ¿Ella llorando por él, realmente eso estaba pasando? Correspondió el abrazo llorando de la misma forma.

-Pip, no sabes cuánto he sufrido por tu ausencia, creí haberte perdido para siempre ¡Perdóname Phillip! ¡Perdóname, amor mío!

El jovencito escuchaba a la chica con felicidad. Ella después de todo siempre lo amó, aun con sus hirientes actos hacia él sabía que Estella lo quería, pero tal vez no cómo ella pensaba.

-Estella mía, no llores por favor – La levantó del mentón y secó sus lágrimas – No sabes lo feliz que me haces, sabiendo que todo este tiempo de verdad me amabas me hizo comprender una cosa.

\- ¿Qué has comprendido, Pip?

-Que ahora supe, lo que es sentirse realmente amado – Le alegraba esa parte de saberse querido por la rubia, pero de un lado temía romperle el corazón haciéndole entender lo que de verdad sentía, la seguía queriendo, pero no de la misma forma. Su amor ya le pertenecía al príncipe del averno – Te adoro Estella, pero no como solía hacerlo...

 **0O0O0**

Los días pasaron y Pip ahora vivía soltero. Estella tuvo que marcharse de su vida resignada a tener que aceptar los sentimienros del chico. Nada podían rescatar, pues nunca hubo un amor de verdad y aun así habían jurado jamás olvidarse.

-Damien... – Por supuesto, no dejaría de pensar en ese demoniaco príncipe.

Se encontraba recostado en su pequeña cama, observando la fruta del infierno que nunca se pudría. No se atrevía a comerla, cada que pensaba en su amado demonio tenía la inmensa necesidad de devorarla.

Era el único recuerdo que tenía de él ¿Y si la abría y se estropeaba la fruta? No quería arriesgarse, pero había veces en que rascaba la cascara para saciar su tentación.

Pasó la vista a la ventana y admiraba el sol poniéndose dejando entrar la noche. Los parpados los sentía cada minuto más pesados y a las pocas horas quedó ausente del mundo real.

 _En sus sueños, se encontraba él mismo aun lado de un árbol de granada ¿Acaso era el infierno? Puso más atención al lugar y efectivamente, eran las afueras del castillo._

 _-Pip – A sus espaldas la voz que tanto había querido escuchar lo llamó. Volteó con emoción y lo vio, con su elegante túnica y sus ojos escarlata._

 _\- ¡Damien! – Corrió hacia el apuesto ser y se colgó de su cuello besandolo efusivamente, claro que Damien lo aceptó con la misma intensidad - ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿He vuelto al infierno?_

 _-No, sigues en el mundo humano, pero me colé en tus sueños solo para recordarte algo muy importante, que tal parece ya olvidaste._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Olvidar algo?_

 _Damien suspiró con una sonrisa regañando mentalmente al chico._

 _-Si, amor ¿Recuerdas la granada que te di de este árbol? – Señaló el árbol y Pip asintió no entendiendo, recordaba claramente el día en que le obsequió el fruto, pero ¿A qué venía eso?_

 _-Sí, por supuesto_

 _-Bien y me dijiste que me amabas. Lo sigues haciendo ¿no?_

 _-Te amo Damien_

 _-Me alegra tanto saber eso – Y de su manga, sacó la misma granada que Pip observaba esa tarde – Quiero estar junto a ti, pero necesito escuchar de ti si tú también quieres estar a mi lado. No importa donde, si en el mundo humano o en el infierno y si deseas compartir toda una existencia con el príncipe de los demonios, solo pídelo desde lo más profundo de tu ser y come unas cuantas semillas de esta fruta – Damien la puso entre sus manos – Te amo Pip, pero solo se hará lo que tu desees._

 _Phillip Pirrup con ambas manos abrió con facilidad la granada y sacó de ella varios granos llevándolos a la boca. Un placentero sabor dulce inundó sus sentidos y los saboreaba con la imagen de Damien, deseando estar junto a él por la eternidad..._

Pip despertó con un aroma que le era inconfundible y el sabor a granada le hizo incorporarse de golpe. Todavía adormilado notó que en su mano descansaba la fruta que tanto cuidaba, abierta y con visibles huecos entre los granos rojos.

La había comido, su sueño había sido real...

Una cálida respiración chocaba con su cabello y volteó hallando a su lado a quien no esperaba ver en ese mundo.

\- ¿Damien? – El mencionado lo miraba fijamente haciendo notar algo que sorprendía al jovencito. El príncipe mostraba una apariencia más humana, con rasgos más frescos y joviales con los ojos de un tenue carmesí viéndose como un mortal más – ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Soy yo, Phillip. Tu deseo se cumplió y el mío también.

La pareja se abrazó con suma alegría y con el amor a flote. Estaban juntos para la eternidad y nada ni nadie destruiría el amor inmortal de entre un demonio de corazón enamorado y de un humano de bondad pura. Phillip de verdad que había encontrado la felicidad junto a un demonio.

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado esta primera historia :D Iba a empezar con Creek, pero ésta fue la que salió primero XD

Esta fuertemente basada en el mito griego de Hades y Perséfone, de mis leyendas favoritas :3 y le quedaba perfecto con ésta pareja, si ya la conocian y se les hacia familiar el concepto, pues ahí tienen xd

En cada historia diré si se basan en alguna cosa de la que me haya inspirado.

La proxima historia ahora si será Creek.

p.d. Si ven faltas ortográficas o cualquier cosa fea ruego disculpas, tengo vista horrible y siempre hay algo que se me suele escapar aunque lo revise mil ocho mil veces.

Hasta lueguito :3 Besos!


	2. Estatua (Creek) (Clybe)

**Estatua (Creek) (Clybe)**

En un mundo antiguo, lejano y desconocido; un rey de mirada fría y oscura como el más verdoso y profundo bosque que cualquiera pudiera contemplar, atento miraba y se encaminaba por cada avenida de su hermosa ciudadela. Impávido y sin ninguna emoción observaba a cada rostro mirando directo a los ojos buscando por algo que jamás llegó a conocer, pero a su vez, congelando y encantando con su varonil presencia a toda persona que lo llegase a ver.

Por detrás venían dos de sus mejores súbditos, expectantes ante cualquier reacción de su rey. Esperanzados de que esa inexpresiva boca se curveara al menos un poco en cuanto viera a esa persona indicada que lo alcanzase a cautivar. Sin embargo, no había tal que consiguiera atraer al joven soberano ni siquiera un poco.

\- ¡Muy bien! ya fue suficiente de toda esta mierda – Con voz dura pronunció su hastío encarándolos – Se los he dicho ¿O no? No hay, ni habrá en este reino a quien pueda cortejar ¡Entiendan!

Las palabras del rey abrasaron con los nervios de ambos jóvenes y de los que estaban alrededor. Aun siendo sus más entrañables amigos temieron ante su gobernante, pero eso no significaba que dejaran de insistir por su felicidad.

\- Craig, te rindes demasiado fácil – Su amigo de piel oscura y ojos amatista lo enfrentó con la preocupación en su voz – Si no le das una oportunidad a tu corazón, por supuesto que jamás llegaras a estar echo para el amor ¿Cuándo será el día en que nuestro rey goce de la pasión y la ternura?

\- Si amigo, no quieras esconder tu desdicha detrás de ese aspecto duro y desinteresado, seremos solo dos de tus vasallos, pero entre nosotros existe una inquebrantable hermandad y sabemos bien lo que has estado sintiendo. Jamás muestras una sola sonrisa y lloras en silencio por tu soledad ¡No te engañes mi rey! Déjanos ayudarte – Le siguió su afligido amigo de orbes grises y cabello castaño.

El rey de pelo azabache no contradijo a ninguno de los dos, no necesitaba recordarles lo que tanto les había dicho hasta el cansancio.

 _"No necesito de alguien para ser feliz. Con ver nuestro pueblo estable es más que suficiente para mí"_

No obstante, es solo una frase para autoconvencerse de que esa era la verdad irrefutable, enfrentarse al amor creyendo que no había nadie que cupiera en su pecho.

¿Por qué? ¿No permitía abrir su corazón o simplemente no existía tal derecho para el rey?

Aunque no lo admitiera y ni siquiera para él mismo, esa idea le quebraba su interior.

Sin esperar por sus jóvenes acompañantes se retiró con los ojos ensombrecidos, los dejó a ambos con los semblantes afligidos y a su palacio se encaminó hasta encerrarse a sus aposentos privados.

-Soy un rey sin amor…- Susurró entre lágrimas – El monarca quien gobierna en soledad ¿Acaso los dioses me han condenado en añoranza por algo que jamás llegaré a conocer?

Siendo un rey justo y honesto, queriendo lo mejor para su pueblo ¿Por qué habría de soportar esa agonía? Se sentía sólo, no había familia que lo apoyara y su pueblo o sus dos amigos no llenaban ese desgarrador vacío.

Los dioses no se apiadaban de él, les arrebatan a sus seres mas amados y no lo dejan encontrar eso que tanto la gente llega a presumir ante sus ojos; un alma gemela.

Cerró los puños con fuerza y la tristeza se fue convirtiendo en ira. Ese despreciable sentimiento lo invadió por completo y sus movimientos lo forzaron a tirar y destrozar hasta la más invaluable posesión de la habitación. Gruñendo y queriendo aligerar su dolor sin ningún éxito.

¿Qué debía hacer para encontrar el amor, cómo debía ser esa persona? La soledad le carcomía.

Buscando un consuelo desesperado, corrió persiguiendo aquello que le recordaba lo que fue sentirse realmente amado, huyendo lejos del desastre que había causado.

En un espacio privado y sereno. Las manos tambaleantes y añoradas de Craig se posaron sobre una frágil estatua hecha de bronce, y sus lágrimas en ningún momento cesaron pues lo que había enfrente representaban lo que quizá no volvería a tener jamás.

Las figuras de un hombre y una mujer sosteniendo la mano de una pequeña niña plasmaban a la familia que tanto llegó a extrañar.

-Mamá, papá…Tricia ¿Estaré pagando el precio en dolor por algún error del pasado? O ¿Simplemente las divinidades del amor escribieron las letras de mi destino aislados de la ternura de un amante?

No había existencia que Craig pudiera amar y, sin embargo, le necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

-Le necesito conmigo…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que donde fuera que estuvieran sus padres y su querida hermanita; no lo vieran en tan lamentable situación, demostrándoles ser el inquebrantable rey que siempre debió ser; pero no podía, sintiéndose pequeño siempre buscaría el consuelo en las estatuas de sus difuntos padres aun sintiéndolos como simples figuras de bronce.

A la distancia, Token y Clyde presenciaban al deplorable rey con suma tristeza, lo acompañaban con su sentir.

-Discúlpenos por nuestros inútiles esfuerzos. Ayúdenos a encontrar la prosperidad en su alma y no dejaremos de buscar – Con la rodilla al suelo y el puño en el pecho, Token oró en susurro a sus difuntos reyes y a su inolvidable princesa.

Observó con los apacibles rostros, y en ellos sentía la melancolía que tanto atormentaba a su querido Craig ¿Qué más podían hacer? Mas que poner todas sus esperanzas en que alguna mano divina moviera los hilos del joven.

Clyde a su lado miraba el cielo con creencia, pidiendo con el corazón en mano a cierta divinidad de hebras doradas que les ayudase en su larga travesía de encontrar eso que su rey tanto necesitaba.

-Querida mía, por favor escúchanos…

 **0O0O0**

Las estaciones pasaban y el rey mostraba un carácter más amargo, cada vez era más callado y se alejaba de los demás ¿Qué debía hacer su pueblo para ver a su amado gobernante feliz? Tan solo podían confiar en sus más cercanos; Token y Clyde, quienes buscaban una manera de hallar algo o alguien para verlo al menos un poco más optimista con la vida.

-Craig – Tocó la puerta su amigo Clyde esperando por su permiso.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Clyde? – Una voz más apagada a la acostumbrada se escuchó.

-Pues veras, hace un hermoso día y no aprovecharlo sería un desperdicio. Justo iba a dar un paseo a la ciudadela y… pensaba en invitarte. Los artesanos ofrecen hermosas piezas esta época del año y Token esta más que entusiasmado porque veamos sus trabajos – Aunque no lo quería, esperaba una rotunda negativa de su parte como estuvo haciéndolo todos los días – ¿Qué dices? – Varios segundos esperó y afligido estuvo a punto de retirarse hasta que fue respondió.

-Está bien…

Detuvo su andar y volteó encontrándose con Craig en el umbral de la puerta abriéndose; más pálido de lo normal con notables ojeras.

Los jóvenes salieron de la oscuridad del palacio y el azabache sintió la vista cegarle, pero el cálido toque del sol en su piel calmó sus malos ánimos y no objetó al respecto.

Se le notaba más animado ese día y el castaño se alegraba de ver que accediera en escoltarlo por esa vez a la ciudadela.

¿Habrán sido escuchadas sus oraciones?

-Clyde ¿Recuerdas a esa chica rubia de la que tanto nos hablabas? – Soltó Craig de la nada desconcertando al castaño – ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella? ¿Qué le sucedió, ya la olvidaste?

Clyde esperaría otra cosa, mas no esa clase de pregunta. Puso atención al rostro ajeno si había algún cambio en él, pero éste seguía áspero y con la mirada helada hacia adelante.

No tenía intenciones de debatir del porqué de esa cuestión, así que solo respondió.

-Pues, bueno, cómo olvidaría a Bebe – Pasó su mano al cuello ruborizado por recordar los más bellos suspiros que hizo por esa hermosa mujer – No fue algo que planeara. Un día solo la vi a los alrededores del reino, tranquila en el campo, y desde ese instante supe que sería el amor de mi vida. Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, los mejores momentos de mi existencia se los llevó ella…

Craig observó a Clyde y notó que había un brillo en sus ojos, uno que pocas veces llegó a ver. Solo las veces en que era mencionada aquella rubia, pero poco se apagó ese destello cuando el castaño prosiguió con su pequeño relato.

-Pero un día ella tuvo que irse. Era muy diferente a las demás y sabía que no era de este mundo. No quería, pero tuvo que dejarme, aunque ¿sabes? a pesar de todo eso; Bebe correspondió mi amor con la misma intensidad y aun si pasaron milenios nos juramos amarnos para la eternidad porque sé que habrá un día en que no volvamos a ver.

Una lagrima se asomaba con timidez en uno de los ojos de Clyde y una sonrisa llena esperanza lo adornaba.

Con extrañeza el azabache examinaba esa cara, una aspiración que él no comprendía.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que volverás a verla? – Como un espinazo al corazón, Clyde lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos – Ella se fue, y cabe la posibilidad de que jamás vuelva o que tu no puedas encontrarla de lo que te queda de vida ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en ella?

\- No es simplemente la idea o la sencilla promesa que ella me hizo, Craig – No hubo resentimiento por su duro cuestionar, pero quería dejarle algo en claro – Aunque no la vea o la conciba viva entre mis brazos, la siento velando por mi cuales rayos de sol sobre mi cuerpo, y eso me asegura que en algún momento de mi realidad; ya sea en vida o muerte, ella volverá por mí.

Las palabras de Clyde llegaban pesadas para Craig. No llegaba a entender a lo que tanto fervor creía su amigo. La seguridad que tenía el castaño por su amada le hacía sentirse como una estatua, pero no como esas figuras hechas en recuerdo a sus reyes o en representación a alguien importante; sino como a un retrato sin intención o sentido. Frío sin la sensibilidad del amor o de algo que fue albergado con cariño.

Para el joven rey no había manera de experimentar de ese bello pesar, pero quería por palabras de su amigo conocer una parte de lo que era el amor verdadero y ahora se arrepentía de haber indagado sobre su experiencia.

Clyde se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió estúpido ahora viendo el semblante de su amigo y rey. Darle a conocer sobre su impenetrable amor fue un grave error.

-Craig, yo lo siento, no quise…

El otro levantó la palma callándolo.

-No, Discúlpame a mí. No fue mi intención objetar sobre tus sentimientos. Solo quería saber, lo que siente uno de mis amigos lo que es el amor de alguien ajeno a tu sangre.

Melancólico Clyde siguió golpeándose mentalmente por hacer sentir mal a su rey.

-Recuerda Craig; el amor adopta en varias formas y tamaños. No desesperes.

Y sin nada que pudiera decir, ambos siguieron el camino dejando el tema atrás, pero al de mirada verdosa pensaba con la tristeza atorada en la garganta.

¿Qué debería hacer el soberano Craig? No llegaba una muy buena motivación para hacer algo.

\- ¡Craig! Si viniste – La alegre voz de Token llamó su atención dejando un poco la melancolía por la sorpresa recordando de nuevo a lo que había venido.

-Por supuesto, como rey tengo la obligación de ver en lo que tanto trabaja mi gente.

-Claro, claro – No le importaba mucho la razón, se encontentaba con ver a su amigo salir del castillo un poco más animado – Me da gusto verte, mi rey.

\- ¡Hey! También estoy aquí – Con diversión se hizo notar Clyde sintiéndose ignorado por Token.

\- ¡Oh! Buen día, Clyde.

\- ¿Qué? Solo un ¿"¡Oh! Buen día, Clyde"? Fui yo quien sacó al rey del catillo y, además, también vine a ver tus obras ¿No estas feliz de verme?

-Te veo todos los días con tu regocijante sonrisa y apenas y te das el tiempo de pasearte a ver en lo que trabajo día a día. No digas que ahora estas interesado en ver el resultado de mí esfuerzo.

\- ¡En efecto! Son el resultado de tu esfuerzo, osease ya finalizados. No vendría a verte solo laborando la piedra, que aburrido.

\- ¡Vaya! Ahora veo porque eres malísimo en el arte.

\- ¡Oye! Mis retratos no son tan malos.

\- ¿Bromeas? El retrato de Bebe es indecente y su cuerpo antiestético.

\- La belleza de Bebe supera cualquier pintura, imbécil.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron con la jocosa disputa, duraría para largo y Craig se dispuso a observar en lo que tanto intentaba presumir su amigo de amatistas.

La atención del joven rey se pasó entre las bien trabajadas obras de Token y su padre, casi todas mujeres.

-Buen día, mi rey – La añeja voz de un hombre de piel oscura lo sobresaltó – Disculpa a mi hijo Token, el joven Clyde suele distraerlo con facilidad, pero puede pasearse entre las humildes estatuas. Seria un honor ver que tanto son de su agrado.

-No se disculpe y el honor es mío.

El mayor asintió y siguió en la tarea de esculpir en la fresca madera sin dar aún el volumen deseado.

El soberano solo miraba sin parar las detalladas esculturas, cada una hermosa al punto de ver del creador. Pocos hombres y más mujeres de distintos materiales se moldeaban entre las suaves sabanas cubriéndolos.

¡Que visualidad tan más extraña! Se sentía como uno de ellos, queriendo formar parte de esa singular dureza, sintiéndose como uno más; sin sentir ese sentimiento que las personas llegan a profesar.

-Soy como una estatua. Alguien sin sentimiento o color, de fría y dura imagen.

-Las estatuas no son una imagen fría y sin color, joven rey.

Craig volteó a sus espaldas encontrándose con el viejo escultor.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Son el reflejo de un sentimiento o tal vez el recuerdo de alguien quien alguna vez llegó a este mundo en carne y hueso. El significado nace de nosotros sus creadores, el color y la estética se las damos en sus rostros y en sus movimientos – Y en eso, el hombre descubrió la detallada silueta de una mujer madura – Pero el afecto, la vida y el recuerdo, ellos la mantienen.

El joven mostró admiración por tan hermosa persona en piedra, sintiendo la vida y la emoción en su rostro.

-La madre de Token y mi adorada esposa; la conservamos en esta dura piedra gris y, sin embargo, la mantenemos cerca con esta figura, recordándonos que está en nuestra cercanía en donde quiera que su alma descanse – El hombre posó su mano sobre el hombro de Craig y éste sentía el contenido llanto desmoronándolo por dentro – No es una fría estatua como dice, su majestad. Solo es el artista que no se ha atrevido a maniobrar la piedra.

Craig no se sentía capaz de controlarse y en lo dicho del mayor se dejó manifestar como el niño incomprendido como se sentía.

-Soy un rey, que no ha sabido amar a nadie ¡Es una maldición! No veo mi corazón el solo rastro de esa emoción en ninguna persona. ¡No figuro ni siquiera una idealización!

El escultor se acercó a Craig cual pequeño y le extendió los cinceles.

-Alguna vez se ha sabido preguntar ¿Cómo seria esa persona que tanto anhela? – El de mirada verde miró las herramientas sin saber la intención del otro – Se ha encerrado tanto en las pulcras paredes de su palacio viviendo entre las figuras inmortales de su familia, que no ha encarnado ni siquiera el amor hacia algo que no sea su obligación al pueblo.

El azabache tomó los utensilios de metal y vio en ellos una esperanza.

\- ¿Encarnar el amor…?

 **0O0O0**

El reino se caracterizaba por el hermoso arte de sus habitantes, y ahora el monarca Craig le hacia honor a su nombre.

¿Qué pasaba con el rey? Pocos años pasaron y ahora vivía más entre estatuas que con seres vivientes. Palmas y dedos desgastados, restos de un material blanco cubría al azabache. Cabello enmarañado y sucio, pero con los ojos gozosos de determinación y sentimiento.

¿Se habrá vuelto loco?

\- ¿Craig? – Sus dos confidentes no cabían en su asombro. Los privados del rey acaparado de extraños bloques de piedra blanca, cada una destrozada y trabajada de distinta manera. Una mejor que la otra, tratando de imitar el cuerpo de un ser humano.

\- ¿Sí? – Con las herramientas de diamante entre sus manos descubrieron al azabache.

\- ¿Q-Qué es todo esto? – Asustado, Token examinó los trabajos de su rey y el rostro que notablemente no había dormido en días.

-No es algo que les importe, soy un rey ocupado.

-Amigo, ¿Qué intentas hacer? Todos estamos preocupados y cada año que pasa tú…

– ¿A quién buscas rememorar? – Preguntó Clyde desviando un poco a los otros, pues se encontraba anonadado por la belleza que veía ahora olvidándose por un segundo del estado de Craig – Jamás había visto tal encanto de alguien como él.

La escultura de un esbelto joven de rostro aniñado y de fina expresión se hallaba frente a ellos. Completamente desnudo, teñido de misterio y con los parpados cerrados.

La pregunta hizo que le doliera el estomago al azabache y el intenso calor en sus mejillas asombraron a ambos súbditos.

¿De dónde había visto a ese ser para recrearlo en esa fina dureza? Los orbes de Craig mostraron el hermoso fulgor de alguien enamorado.

-No es alguien que se haya visto vivo sobre esta tierra de mortales. Es la imagen misma del amante que jamás pude tener, hecha en la silueta de una hermosa criatura de ojos irreales cubiertos de pulcra piedra.

Los amigos de Craig apenas y pudieron comprender a lo que había dicho.

¿Qué contestación era esa?

El azabache de ojos verdes había decidido ya no buscar a través de mortales lo que tanto quiso sentir y osó en dedicar su tiempo en engendrar con sus manos al individuo del que se enamoraría.

Ahora veían en lo que tanto hacia su amigo el soberano.

– ¡Craig se volvió loco! – Exaltado exclamó Clyde y Token estaba en verdad consternado no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

-No espero que entiendan y tampoco busco la aprobación de mis vasallos hacia él.

\- ¡No digas estupideces, Craig! – Discutió Token con la preocupación mortificándole – ¿Dices que amarás a esta cosa? No es una persona, no hay calor ni vida dentro de la escultura y menos es el recuerdo de alguien a quien se amó ¡Solo es piedra labrada!

\- ¡Guarda silencio! No permito que hables así de Tweek ¡Maldita sea!

Los rostros de Token y Clyde descompusieron ¿Tweek? Un nombre ahora poseía la inerte figura.

¿Cómo acabaría Craig después de esto? Ambos amigos tuvieron que dejar al rey a solas con su maniático amor.

-No dejaremos que nuestro rey llegue más lejos o caerá en la profunda locura – Declaró Token con un angustiado castaño.

-Pero Token ¿Lo viste? La felicidad no cabía en su mirada y arrebatarle al joven de piedra le causaría un gran dolor.

\- ¡No Clyde! Eso no es amor, es la mera esencia de la locura y no podemos permitir que Craig vaya a la paranoia de creer que esa cosa le profese amor eterno. ¡Nos desharemos de la estatua aun ruegue por él!

Clyde lo vio alejarse con una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

\- ¡Amada mía! ayúdanos a librar este duro acontecimiento, tengo un mal presentimiento – A sus adentros pedía con ímpetu a la deidad que tanto adoraba, que todo lo que llegase a ocurrir a su amigo no alcance la desgracia - ¡Espera, Token!

 **0O0O0**

Ya no había rastros de bloques tallados sin trabajar, ahora sólo destacaba una sola silueta en luceros enamorados de Craig. Cuidaba con recelo al joven que había nombrado como Tweek y cada día se encendía de amor por él. Por fin estaba sintiendo eso que tanto necesitaba.

Cariño, obsesión y deseo se dirigían a la estatua de hermosas ondulaciones y no cabía vergüenza alguna para Craig, pues no se limitaba en demostrarle todo eso que sentía por Tweek. Besos y caricias asignaba en cada parte de él y la excitación de tener su cuerpo caliente debajo del suyo lo expresaba llorando.

-Daria lo que fuera por ver el color de tu iris y ver en ellos que correspondes mi amor – Dijo posicionando las manos en el rostro del menor. Querer encontrar sobre sus parpados los místicos ojos que tanto soñó ver.

El reino seguía su curso, pero por dentro temían por su monarca ¿Dejar al rey con su extraño amor hacia la bella estatua o hacer que se olvide de él? No había votación al respecto, pero confiarían el destino del que le llaman Tweek a manos de sus dos más queridos plebeyos.

Una complicada noche se acercaba y la gente de dicho pueblo atendieron el llamado de los mas destacables siervos del rey.

\- ¡No desaten la aflicción hacia su majestad, amado pueblo! ¡Nos desharemos de esa peligrosa obsesión de aquel que denomina como Tweek, y el verdadero afecto de algún poseedor de corazón vivo llegará a su vida! – Declaró Token con decisión a los habitantes de miradas inquietas – Por culpa de mi padre que ahora descansa en la mano apacible de la muerte, en palabras llenas de insensatez no supo aconsejar a nuestro soberano y ahora a mí, como su único hijo y amigo del rey Craig me corresponde remediar este daño ¡No duden de mi palabra! – La mirada dura de Token se convirtió en remordimiento luego de dar su última confesión y los gritos de aliento del pueblo no se hicieron esperar.

El de piel oscura desde un principio mostraba una negativa y por ningún motivo dejaría la escultura refugiarse dentro de la adoración de Craig.

Por parte del castaño, había un gran conflicto en su propio dictamen. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con la sentencia del de mirada amatista que había puesto sobre el desafortunado Tweek. Con ver las sonrisas de Craig dedicadas al menor le recordaba a él mismo en los ayeres de contento cuando podía suspirar por su tan recordada amada de cabellos dorados. No se atrevía en quitarle esa dicha a su amigo.

En soledad dejó a Token con la multitud y se encaminó a un lugar que él consideraba especial.

En medio de la hierba Clyde desató en desespero.

\- ¿Qué clase de movimiento debería de realizar para el bienestar de mi mejor amigo? – Al aire nocturno pidió desconsolado – Amada mía, con tu amorosa mano ayuda a Craig. No me siento capaz de romper su ilusión hacia al ente de piedra y ahora mismo te siento como única fe – Rezó con toda el alma encomendada y en su empapado rostro sintió las tenues cálidas brisas retirando sus gruesas lágrimas – Bebe...

Si había esperanza después de todo.

 **0O0O0**

Las horas pasaron y la noche ya era mas oscura, anunciando su pronta consumación.

-Token, si tan solo esperáramos un poco más.

\- ¡No más tiempo, Clyde! Un segundo más dejamos pasar y más difícil será el regreso del cuerdo Craig.

Ambos amigos y un guardia del reino se preparaban para el rapto y destrucción de Tweek.

-Pero…

\- ¡Ya basta! Nuestro amigo y rey nos necesita. Qué tu pena hacia su soledad no te engañe, esa estatua maldita solo le hace daño.

La oscuridad de los pasillos apenas y eran visibles a sus ojos, pero no necesitaban de ellos para guiarse, conocían a la perfección los caminos hacia los privados del azabache.

En sigilo se abrieron hacia el mundo de ensueño de Craig, quien dormía plácidamente con la mano extendida hacia su bella obsesión apenas tocándolo.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo – Susurró el escolta.

Tan hermoso era el joven de blanca piedra, que pareciera que cobrara vida por si sola.

-Es solo una vil estatua ¡Llévensela!

En silencio retiraron al menor de los aposentos del durmiente, aun con la confianza de que su amado se encontraba a su lado.

El castaño y el guardia cargaron con Tweek atándolo a las lastimeras cuerdas sobre el pequeño carruaje de carga. El caballo que le cargaba lo hacia sin esfuerzo alguno, pues era una pieza muy ligera. Ver todo el escenario el remordimiento ya empezaba a clavarse en Clyde.

A pie los hombres llevaban la escultura hacia el barranco más cercano; lugar perfecto para dar sepultura al deseado objeto para que no quede rastro de desmembramiento dentro del reino, con la gente reunida esperando la oportunidad de poder al fin apreciar la famosa figura de Tweek, antes de que ésta se convirtiera en mísero polvo blanco.

-Amigo, deberíamos de reconsiderar el mal que podríamos estar haciéndole a Craig. Quizás no sea la forma correcta en la que podemos ayudar a nuestra majestad.

La arisca mirada de Token se fue hacia el castaño, ya estaba harto de su irritante compasión al enfermizo amor del rey.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo con llevar acabo esta obligación? – El de amatistas empujó al otro llevándolo hasta el suelo – ¡Bien, lárgate de aquí! No estamos ni a mitad del camino y los martillos esperan por esta piedra maldita. No se puede perder más tiempo.

Y antes de que fueran capaces de dar un paso más, Clyde tomó de vuelta posición y de sus botas de piel sacó dos ligeras dagas. Esperaba que sin violencia pudiera hacerlo retroceder de lo que tal vez pueda arrepentirse, pero Token no era quien deje su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-No Token, no podemos hacerle esto a Craig – Se puso en defensa con Tweek a sus espaldas apuntando hacia el guardia y a Token.

-Clyde, baja esas dagas…

\- ¡No, escúchame! Sé cómo es el amor y lo reconozco cuando veo a Craig cerca de Tweek ¡Lo siento resplandecer también en este joven de piedra!

\- ¡Estas delirando! No hay nadie que exista con el nombre de Tweek, es solo la paranoia del rey ¡Ahora déjame terminar con lo que mi padre empezó!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Guardia! Apártalo – Duda hubo opinión en el humilde escolta y no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

El castaño no se apartaba de Tweek no queriendo atacar. En sus pensamientos rogaba a su amada deidad.

 **"Bebe, ayúdanos por favor ¡Te necesito!"** pidió esperanzado.

No muy lejos de esa controversia, los sueños de Craig lo agitaban.

- _Craig._

La dulce voz de una mujer resonaba en su cabeza.

- _Craig, despierta._

En su mente había sombras que aparecían familiares, pero que eran poco visibles.

- _Despierta, despierta._

Y entre ellas poco a poco salió a relucir una hermosa deidad de ondulaciones doradas hasta la cintura.

- _Tweek te necesita, despierta Craig._

\- ¿Tweek? – Abrió los ojos asustado y con la mirada buscaba a su amado por todo el aposento – No…

Rápidamente salió de la habitación yendo en su búsqueda.

\- ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! – Llamó a sus escoltas, pero nadie atendió. Estaba completamente solo – ¿Por qué…?

Como pudo salió del castillo a caballo pidiendo a los dioses y a su difunta familia que no fuera demasiado tarde. El corazón le latía con fuerza y un terrible presentimiento lo mataba.

Cerca del risco, Clyde atado suplicaba a gritos.

\- ¡No lo hagas Token! ¡Matarás a Craig de la tristeza, la amargura lo acabará!

La gente del reino escuchaba con melancolía los ruegos del castaño. Todo estaba listo, la estatua de Tweek descansaba sobre la tierra y los martillos solo esperaban con pesar la señal de Token.

Se sentía casi como un funeral.

-Es por el bien de nuestro rey ¡No lamentará la perdida de este pedazo de piedra!

El de piel oscura daría la señal con la aprobación o no de los demás, se sentía seguro de sus acciones y no se arrepentiría de nada. Una responsabilidad lo aprisionaba y la culpa lo enfermaba.

\- ¡No sientas culpa por los consejos mal atinados de tu padre, él fue el único en poder darle una esperanza a nuestro querido monarca!

\- ¡No necesito más de tu palabrería!

Y sin más, un asentimiento de cabeza hacia los martillos fue suficiente para que se dignaran en destruir al hermoso niño.

\- ¡Tweek! – La desesperada voz de Craig se escuchó.

Agitado y con los latidos saliéndose del pecho bajó de su caballo corriendo hacia el joven que yacía cerca del final del barranco.

\- ¡Craig, no! – Iba directo al primer martillo que golpearía a su amado, ya era demasiado tarde.

Los oídos de todos percibieron ese temible crujir proveniente del martillo contra Tweek y ese sonido lo palpó el corazón de Craig.

\- No, por favor.

El bello rostro mostraba duras grietas y el azabache no pudo más que en ir a abrazarlo con lágrimas expresando su dolor.

Token sentía la profunda tristeza del rey y el peso del mundo lo sintió en sus hombros. Un gran pecado había cometido y la sentía acuchillarle por todos lados.

-Craig…

¿Qué había hecho?

Clyde que había visto la desgarradora escena, su silencioso sollozo tampoco tardó en salir, al igual que la pesadumbre de las personas que los acompañaban.

-Bebe… ¿Dónde estás? – La sintió cerca, pero ahora ya no sabía en qué creer.

\- ¡Tweek, perdóname! ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! Yo te llevé a esto, te necesité tanto hasta arrojarte a tu ruina – Tomó entre sus manos el fracturado rostro y con sus labios rozó los de piedra quebrada, pero ¿Qué pasaba? La sensación de un aliento ajeno lo había sentido en su beso.

\- Pero ¿qué…? – Exclamó uno de los martilladores sin dar crédito a lo que veía - ¡Su majestad, mire!

Mientras sostenía al joven, varios pedazos se removieron de la escultura enseñando la suave textura de una piel humana.

Craig y todos los presentes observaron la piedra agrietarse y cada pedazo se caía como si fuesen parte de un cascaron.

La noche había acabado y el sol comenzaba a salir junto con la viva piel de Tweek que aún permanecía con los parpados cerrados.

\- ¿T-Tweek?

Sostuvo el desnudo cuerpo de tez pálida y cabellos rubios. La dulce respiración acompasada del joven indicaba que había un corazón latiendo dentro de él.

Tweek abrió los ojos con lentitud y el color de su iris impactó los sentidos de Craig. Un color en verdad hermoso; Un azul impregnado de dorado y verde, algo de otro mundo heredando el color de alguna bella deidad.

\- ¿Craig…? - El delicado sonido salió de sus rosados labios llamándolo – ¿Eres tú, Craig?

\- ¡Si, Tweek! ¡Soy yo y estas vivo! – Los necesitados besos del azabache tomaron al rubio con efusividad y el menor no hizo más que corresponder como podía.

El rey se separó del rubio queriéndolo apreciar y éste a su vez también lo hacía, mirándose a sí mismo.

-Estoy… ¿Puedo moverme? – Movió los dedos y posó su mano al pecho sintiendo el latir que no creía tener. Aun en brazos de Craig cambió de lugar su palma donde el corazón de su amante se encontraba, que lo miraba totalmente hipnotizado, tocando el calor que éste emanaba – Una gran sombra me había golpeado y estuve a punto de morir y-y…

Pequeños temblores poco alteraron a Tweek y Craig lo calmó con un rápido beso.

-Eso ya no importa, estas vivo y en mis brazos. Nada malo te pasará si estas bajo el regazo de mi amor – El rubio sonrió y una pregunta no se hizo esperar para Craig – Tweek… ¿Tú me amas? Quiero decir, ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que un hermoso joven como tú reine junto a mí?

El otro lo miró sorprendido mientras el azabache analizaba su sorprendida expresión impacientándose. El pequeño solo rio por saber la desesperación de su amado rey.

-Fui hecho con el amor necesitado de un solitario rey, amo a mi creador y no deseo más que tenerlo a mi lado. ¡Nací para amarte, Craig!

Ya estaba dicho y un beso selló el anuncio de su pronto casamiento.

El asombro había en cada súbdito, pero todo eso se esfumó dando paso a gritos de alegría aplaudiendo a la reciente pareja.

-Craig… Tweek – Junto a los jóvenes llegó el incrédulo y arrepentido hombre de piel oscura – No sé qué decir, lo siento.

-Token … - La voz del azabache cambió drásticamente a una dura asustando a Tweek y a Token – Busca una manta, Tweek esta desnudo y con eso queda enmendado tu error – No hubo resentimiento o un doloroso exilio, solo una sonrisa hubo en las comisuras de Craig. De alguna manera, Token fue parte fundamental para que ese bello sueño se volviera realidad - ¡Vamos! No te sientas mal mi fiel siervo, anda y busca algo para cubrir a tu joven gobernante.

\- ¡En seguida! – Con alegría buscó entre los pueblerinos la mas adecuada manta para su nuevo soberano.

Clyde en su sitio ya había cesado el llanto y el alivio en su pecho se mezclaba con suma alegría.

-Bebe ¿Acaso tú lo hiciste?

Las cuerdas aflojaron al cuerpo del castaño y una fémina voz que encantaría a cualquiera le habló a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Soy la diosa del amor ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? – El de ojos grises volteó no creyéndolo, estaba seguro de que no era uno de sus tantos sueños; la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes azulados le sonreía emocionada después de no verse en tanto tiempo y un abrazo acompañado de un sorpresivo beso por parte de Clyde no se hizo esperar – Tranquilo, amor mío. Estoy aquí.

\- ¡Bebe, sabía que nos ayudarías! Jamás dejé de creer en ti.

-Es mi trabajo ayudar al amor, Clyde. Además, imposible no escucharte, mi corazón se partía por cada uno de tus ruegos.

-Disculpa a este hombre llorón, pero no sabía qué más hacer más que orar a la deidad del amor… y a mí amada.

Juntaron los labios sin saber cuanto tiempo se perderían, pero la diosa tuvo que pararlo, pues aun no era el día.

-Jamás dejes de creer, mi niño llorón.

-Jamás lo haría – Feliz observó a los enamorados que se admiraban cerca del barranco - ¡Bebe…! – Clyde quiso regresar la vista a su amada, pero la hermosa diosa se esfumó no dejando rastro. Suspiró sin quitar la sonrisa, no era el momento aun para ellos – Siempre esperaré por ti…

 **0O0O0**

Aplausos y vientos de felicidad inundaban al reino. Tweek quien vestía finas ropas de un característico príncipe saludaba ahora su amado pueblo, tomado de la mano de Craig que éste presentaba al nuevo gobernante de herencia divina.

\- ¡Su majestad Tweek! – Llegó Clyde abrazando a su nuevo amigo – ¡Que dicha, que felicidad!

\- ¡Hola Clyde! ¡ngh!

-Clyde, déjalo – Gruñendo Craig lo jaló.

\- ¡Oye! No sea celoso, mi rey. Solo felicitaba a nuestro nuevo soberano y amigo.

-No, lo estabas asfixiando – Apareció Token con burla.

\- ¡Anda Tweek, diles que no es verdad!

-Tranquilo Clyde, no pasa nada. Te perdono.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oye!

Todos mostraron sus risas ante la cara del castaño.

Las brisas cálidas mecieron los cabellos de Craig parando en su diversión y estos lo llevaron a las espaldas de Tweek y Clyde; la misma mujer que antes llegó a ver en ese extraño sueño que pedía auxilio para el joven rubio. Bebe cuidaba de ellos y el azabache no hizo más que agradecer a la diosa que ésta le sonreía advirtiendo de cuidar y amar por siempre a su amado de ojos magníficos.

\- Craig, ¿qué pasa? – Los ojos verdes se fueron con amor hacia al pequeño rubio que lo veía con dulzura.

-No es nada, Tweek– Los labios del menor se vieron apresados por los del rey y no pudieron estar más contentos – Te amo, mi bella estatua.

Por fin el solitario rey que vivía entre esbeltas esculturas encarnó su amor en un hermoso joven de orbes divinos, dándole color y ternura a sus vidas.

Un amor que se labró en piedra.

* * *

Holi! Espero les haya gustado :D aquí la segunda historia y pues espero que no les haya molestado el Clybe, salio sin querer queriendo xd

Esta basada en el mito griego de Pigmalion y Galatea, muy bonita :3

La próxima historia tal vez seria Bunny o Tyde... idon't know, tengo ambas ya empezadas.

P.D. Como sieeeempre digo, si ven horrores de ortografia pido mil disculpas, estoy bien meca a veces para escribir.

Agradezco sus reviews :3 y espero hayan disfrutado en verdad de esta historia. Un beso, hasta lueguito n.n


End file.
